Alien Fangs and Human Blood
by INVADERZIM12
Summary: Zim’s keeping a dangerous and mysterious secret. Dib wants to know what it is. What you know can’t hurt you, can it? ZADR, Dib P.O.V. Don't Like Twilight, Don't Read. Don't Like Gayness, Don't Read. I warned you. NO FLAMES! WILL BLOCK IF FELT NECESSARY!
1. Middle of the Night

Ch.1-Middle of the Night

It was Friday night and the end of a long, long day. Things at Skool have been hard this past week have been stressful with 5 different tests and 3 major projects.

I changed into my light blue pajamas, brushed my teeth and climbed into the bed. I lay on my back for a moment, taking a minute to breathe and relax. I felt someone else climb in. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I'm here, Dib…"

Zim tenderly kissed my neck. He always does that for some reason.

I looked up and smiled. "It's about time."

Zim kissed my neck again. "I'm sorry about being so late. I had to take care of something."

I yawned. I felt Zim run his hand through my hair.

"Go to sleep, Dib. I'll be here when you wake. Don't worry."

"You're going to be with me all night, right?"

"Of course."

I closed my eyes and relaxed, eventually falling asleep.

In the middle of the night, I woke. I no longer felt Zim's arms around me. He wasn't even sleeping next to me. I climbed out of bed and looked out the window. I saw a hooded figure walking down the street. I automatically assumed the hooded figure was Zim. I slipped some shoes on and ran out the door, quietly following them.

I was lead to the woods. I climbed through the thick forest. I kept the figure in my sight until he disappeared. I looked around. I was in an unfamiliar part of the woods at night. My breathing got heavier. I had a feeling that someone was behind me. I started walking and then broke into a sprint. My heart was pounding and I was terribly frightened. I tripped over a partially surfaced tree root and ended up on the ground. I opened my eyes to see something over me...a tall, looking figure with glowing blood-red eyes and fangs that were dripping with a red liquid.

"What are you doing here?" The figure hissed. "You don't belong here…GET OUT!"

I nodded and ran as fast as I could back to the base. I ran through the door, slammed it, and ran upstairs and into the bedroom. I panted, trying to catch my breath. I climbed into the bed again, and tried to fall back asleep.


	2. Discovery

Ch.2-Discovery

The rest of the night was filled with nightmares involving the stranger and him sinking his sharp, pointed fangs into my neck. When I finally woke, Zim's arm was lying across my waist. He was sound asleep. I tried to remember if last night was only my imagination, or if it was reality, but couldn't figure it out. I wiggled my arm out of Zim's grasp and shook him.

"Zim! Zim, wake up!"

Zim's magenta eyes opened and he stretched. "Dib?" He yawned. "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

Zim automatically clung to me like a magnet and began stroking my hair. I fought back tears thinking about the horrors that happened that night.

"Zim-" I choked. "I-"

"Shhh…you're alright." He soothed.

I closed my eyes and hugged tightly to him. I eventually calmed down and was able to speak clearly. "Last night…I saw you leave…and…I followed you…"

Zim expression changed. He seemed nervous. "I'm sure it was all a dream, Dib."

I believed to him for the moment, but couldn't help but wonder…was it really a dream?

The week passed quickly and it was soon Friday night. I laid down for bed with Zim and fell asleep.

When I woke in the middle of the night, Zim was gone…again. I looked out the window, and, just like last week, the figure was heading towards the woods. I, stupidly, decided to follow him again. And, surprise, surprise, I lost him…again. Only, this time, I decided to leave as soon as I could. I tripped again and the figure loomed over me again, his eyes glowing and his fangs bared.

"What did I tell you about coming here? You'll pay for your mistake this time…"

I closed my eyes as the creature lunged at me. I waited for the painful bite……nothing. Nothing but someone's lips on my neck. I opened my eyes and looked up. A smiling magenta-eyed IRKEN greeted me.

"Zim?"

"Dib…"

"Zim, what the hell-"

Zim's lips met mine, cutting me off. Surprisingly, I gave into him. I felt him grab onto my body and I wrapped my arms around his. For a moment, I completely forgot about the whole 'glowing red eyes and razor sharp fangs' thing. Zim gently pulled away.

"I'm sorry about scaring you like that." He apologized.

"Zim…I…"

"You need your rest, Dib. I'll explain in the morning."

"But…"

Zim put a clawed finger over my mouth.

"We'll talk in the morning."

I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't win this. I laid in the grass in a forest clearing with Zim by my side, eventually falling asleep under the starry sky.


	3. Explanations

Ch.3-Explanations

I woke up shivering. It was probably the morning dew being absorbed by my clothes. I pushed myself up off the ground and looked around. Zim was gone. Even though it was daytime, I was still afraid. Something touched my shoulder. I whipped my head around.

"Good morning, Dib."

I sighed. "Zim, it's just you,"

He sat down next to me. "Yeah it just me. Who did you think it was?"

I shrugged. "So, anyway, you said we'd talk?"

"Oh, right. Dib, what you saw last night was…"

Zim paused. I waited for him to finish the sentence, but got impatient.

"Well? What was it?"

"It was me. See these?"

Zim flashed his teeth. Two of his teeth were longer and pointier than the others. I nodded.

"I…guess I'm what you humans would call a…vampire."

I was shocked. "Zim? You're an alien and a vampire?"

"Well, not on my home planet. There's something about earth that makes my thirst uncontrollable. I come out here every Friday night to feed."

"So, you're the thing that attacked me?"

Zim's face turned a lighter green. "I guess…I really don't remember."

This puzzled me. How could Zim not remember?

"When I'm feeding, I usually let my instincts take over. So, my alien side just isn't there most of the time."

"How did you know I asked that question? I thought it, not spoke it."

Zim smiled. "I can do more that you know about."

That made me a little uncomfortable.

"Maybe next week you could come with me when I go hunting."

I was only able to nod my head. It was going to be a long week. A night alone with Zim in the woods? That would be interesting.


	4. Midnight Hunt

Ch.4-Midnight Hunt

I grabbed my jacket and walked out of the base. Zim told me to meet him in the woods. He didn't specify where exactly. I noticed it was darker than usual tonight. Once I got in the woods, I sat on the ground and waited for Zim.

I waited for what seemed a long time. Zim eventually came.

"Hey, Dib."

"So, where've you been?" I asked him.

"I wanted to start my hunt early. Sorry."

"No, that's alright, Zim."

There was a sudden silence. I decided to break it.

"So, Zim, uh, what do you hunt, anyway?"

"Mountain Lions mostly. Sometimes I'm lucky enough to get a deer or…"

Zim paused.

"Zim? What-"

I blinked and he was gone. My heart was pounding again. After a moment of silence, there was a piercing scream. I ran to where I heard it come from. In the clearing, I saw Zim bent over something. He stood up and turned around. His mouth was covered in blood and his eyes glowing. I looked where he was bending and saw the body of a blonde girl. She was pale and her neck had a huge bloody bite mark. My eyes widened and I backed away. Zim's eyes stopped glowing.

"Dib?" Zim came over to me. "Are you alight? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Vampire." I whispered.

Zim sighed and hugged me close to him. "I knew this was a bad idea. Dib, I'm so sorry…"

I was shaking. I had no idea that Zim drank _human_ blood. I was terribly frightened and no longer felt safe near him.

"Dib…"

I shuddered. Zim wrapped his arms around me. What if Zim were to bite me? Would I become like him, a blood-sucking creature of the night? Or would my life end due to the absence of blood?

"Dib, I-I didn't mean for you to…see that…I-"

"I know, Zim. It's fine."

"No it's not." Zim protested. "From this point on, I'm going sober. It's for the best."

"What? No, no, Zim! What'll happen?"

"It doesn't matter, Dib. If my being a vampire is making you uncomfortable, then I'll quit."

"Zim…"

"Dib. Really. It's. Fine!"

I was so upset, tears began to flow from my eyes. "Zim, I don't want you to be harmed in any way! It's ok!"

"Dib, it'll be for the best. This decision is better for both of us."


	5. Sober

Ch.5-Sober

I sat in the main part of the base. It was just last night that Zim told me that he would go "sober". Sober, as in without drinking blood to try to put an end to it. He had told me the consequences of going too long without a single drop of blood. I told him over and over he didn't have to do this, but keeps on saying "I'm doing this for both of us, Dib. It's for the best." Hell, I could care less whether Zim's a vampire or not. I love him and that's all that matters. Even if he was a mass serial killer, I would still love him. Something inside me just says that Zim and I were meant to be.

Mysterious Mysteries was on, but I was too nervous to care. What happens if Zim, like, died of blood starvation? Was that even possible? I sighed. All of these questions were making my head hurt. I looked on my left wrist. My communicator watch's screen was black. I sighed again. For some reason, I keep thinking Zim's going to call me on it. _No, _I told myself. _He's not going to call…he'll be fine. _I then remembered something told me the other night. **---Dib, just in case I desperately need it, there's a blood reserve in the fridge. It's on the very top shelf on the door. You'll see it. It's kinda hard to miss…---** Those words echoed in my head. I kept telling myself to stop thinking about it, but it seemed like I couldn't. Something snapped me out of it…a growl from my stomach. In dealing with everything lately, I couldn't remember the last time I ate something. I got up and went to the kitchen. I swung the doors open and looked. Nothing looked good to me….except the leftover pizza. I pulled out the entire container and went back to the couch. There were 5 or 6 pieces left from a few nights ago. By the time I finished the 4th piece, my stomach was starting to ache a little. I started to close my eyes but was startled awake by a loud beeping noise. I looked at my wrist.

[Dib…]

Zim was on the screen. His face was a darker green than it normally was. His magenta eyes had lost that really nice glow to them and his antennas were drooped lower than I thought possible.

"Zim? What's wrong?"

"I need blood." He gasped. "Badly…"

"What kind?" I asked, frantically.

"Any!" Zim's raspy voice snapped.

I nodded. "Alright. I'll be there in a sec."

I darted to the fridge again, pulling a large jar from the door. It was filled with a red liquid with the consistency of vegetable oil. It was labeled O+. I ran to Zim's room.

"I'm here." I told him.

"Give it to me…" His voice trailed off as he held his hand out.

I handed it to him. Zim grabbed it and didn't even unscrew the lid. I watched as his fangs punctured the lid. He gulped the blood like a person would if they hadn't had a drink in a week. The jar was empty in 12 seconds. I couldn't believe how quickly he drank it. Zim's skin became the same pale green it was before and the flames in his eyes relit. For the first time today, I saw a smile on Zim's face.

"Much better," He sighed. "Now," He said, starting to get up. Zim stretched and then walked over to me. "Let's go to the woods." Zim started to walk out the room.

"What? You just drank an entire jar in 12 seconds flat! How could you _possibly _still be thirsty?!?!"

"What I just drank, Dib," Zim wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. ", was merely a snack." He turned and started to walk towards the door. I caught up to him. While we walked, Zim put his disguise on.

"So, how much blood do you need to drink, anyway?"

We were now outside. Zim stood silent, staring off into the distance.

"Zim?" I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello?"

He looked towards me. "Yes?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Sorry. I'll have to explain later." Zim grabbed my wrist loosely, but firmly. "Hold on tight."

"What? Wait!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still thinking about the next chapter. Gotta cut this one short. I'll try to post Chapter 6 soon!

ILY you guys!

INVADERZIM12


	6. Blood Type

Ch.6-Blood Type

"So, how much blood do you need to drink, anyway?"

We were now outside. Zim stood silent, staring off into the distance.

"Zim?" I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello? Can you hear me?"

He looked towards me. "Yes?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Sorry. I'll have to explain later." Zim grabbed my wrist loosely, but firmly. "Hold on tight."

"Wait! What?"

There was a blur of different colors. Everything just rushed past us. I looked down to find that my feet weren't even touching the ground.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting on an old tree stump in the middle of the forest. I put my hand on my head.

"Whoa, Zim." I closed my eyes and tried to focus them. Things around me almost seemed like they were spinning. "What just happened?"

No answer.

"Zim?"

He was gone. Zim was gone. Once again, I was alone in the woods. My heart was pounding and all I could hear was my own breathing. A bead of sweat ran down the back of my neck. I gulped. I almost knew there was something there, but couldn't see anything.

Something huge fell to the ground in front of me. I flinched and closed my eyes. Nothing happened. I cautiously opened my eyes. I looked at it more carefully and…it was a mountain lion? I blinked. _It's a mountain lion. Did a mountain lion really just fall in front of me?_ This was confusing. I didn't really even know mountain lions were in this part of the country. Something else landed on top of the animal, blood squirting from the wild cat's neck. From that, I knew it was Zim. He was no longer in disguise. Then again, there's no one else in the woods besides us and some animals.

"God, Zim! Don't do that!"

Zim looked up at me innocently, the moonlight gleaming on his blood-tinged fangs. His magenta eyes practically glowed on their own. "What did I do?"

"You scared me half to death!"

"Oh come on, Dib. I couldn't have scared you that badly."

I looked down at the ground. The smell of the blood was making me a little nauseous.

"Did I?" Zim left his prey and came over to me and sat down. He sighed deeply and put his arm around me. I leaned against him slightly. There was silence for a moment. All that could be heard was our breathing.

"I'm sorry, Dib."

He sounded upset.

"It's alright." I tried to reassure Zim. "I'm….still adjusting to the fact, that's all."

Zim said nothing after that.

"Zim?" I looked up at him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

He just shook his head.

"Come on, Zim. Something's wrong." I put my hand on Zim's and looked directly into his eyes. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

I saw the different emotions swirling in his eyes. From what I could tell, most of them hung around the central idea of worry and regret.

His expression changed. "Do you want to know why I drink so much blood all the time?"

I was almost afraid to answer. I hadn't heard Zim sound this angry in a while. But I did want to know, so I nodded anyway.

"Dib," He calmed down a little and took a deep breath before continuing. "The reason I come out here every Friday night is…to keep you safe."

"What?"

"Your blood type is AB-."

That was a little disturbing. Zim knows my blood type. I nodded.

"Every Vampirken has their one weakness….that single blood type that they crave." Zim looked at the ground. "The one they can't resist." Zim paused and then looked up at me for a moment. "Dib, you're my weakness. You're not safe around me."

I was surprised to hear this. _If I'm not safe around Zim, wouldn't I be already drained?_ It almost seemed that I was interrupting Zim with my thoughts. I quickly brought my attention back to Zim's explanation.

"Besides, if I don't drink enough blood, I could completely loose it. I haven't before, but there's a first time for everything. The other day, I could have hurt you, or worse. Killed you.

Other Vampirken comes here to feed sometimes too. They only drink human blood. No animal blood, just human blood. I've tried not to follow that lifestyle. I find that killing humans for a personal gain is morally wrong."

I had never heard Zim say anything like that before. Those words were going to stick for a while.

"I do admit that I have the occasional human attack, but I don't drink it constantly. This also means I'm weaker than other Vampirkens are."

"Why's that?" I asked.

Zim shrugged. "I don't know why that is. But that's how it works…" He looked at the ground again. "I'm designed to kill." He looked back up. He seemed angry again. "My fangs, my claws, every single part of me is designed for it. I'm a living weapon. I have a strong sense of smell. Dib, I can smell the AB- blood type from a mile away.

I gulped. "Will you…bite me?"

"I promise I'll never hurt you, Dib." Zim brushed the side of my face with his hand.

I forced a smile and Zim smiled back at me.

"You going to Skool on Monday, Dib?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," I looked down and sighed. "I almost forgot about that…" I shuddered. We were working on some really hard things in math. I'd rather become a vampire than have to go to Skool.

"Trust me Dib, just going to Skool would be a lot easier."

My eyes widened. "What did you just say, Zim?"

"Oh, never mind. Maybe you could come to my base so I can help you out with homework and stuff."

"Sure." I answered.

Zim kissed my neck. We headed back to his base. With all of this staying out late, I was ready to sleep in for a change. Tomorrow was only Saturday.


	7. Garlic

Hey all!

Thank you for being so patient while I wrote the next chapter. I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated and I'm TERRIBLY sorry. School's been a handful lately and inspiration completely abandoned me. Luckily, I found it and the time to type (--FYI--and somehow a few dirty words got in here--FYI--). I made it longer to make it up to you guys, so here you go!

Chapter 8 should be up soon! (Hopefully…)

The story should wrap up in a few chapters. For those of you who enjoyed this, I'm thinking about writing a sequel! PM me with a few ideas for it and maybe I could work them in!

Love ya' all! And thanks!

INVADERZIM12

Ch.7-Garlic

My two ton backpack weighed me down as I slowly made my way towards the base. Every step that I took took more effort than it should have. This was completely unfair. It was going to be a beautiful weekend and I'll have to do two weeks worth of homework.

Glancing around, I tried to determine how far away from Zim's base I was. Looking at the familiar landmarks, I quickly found that I had about a block to go. I stopped walking for a minute to breathe.

My whole back hurt along with my shoulders and spine. I was starting to think that my spine would be bent like that forever. Not only would my classmates call me insane and gay, they'd call me a hunchback too. The insane gay hunchback boy whose father is the world's greatest scientist when his son can't even get a job at friggin' MacMeaties and keep it for two minutes before screwing something up! Then they'd probably lock me in a belltower and make me ring the bells…ugh, damn Disney movies!

Even though it was almost the end of September, it felt like it was 99 degrees. I took a few more steps before I dropped to my knees. I hung my head, trying not to focus on the pain paralyzing everything past my waist. I looked up for a minute and looked back down as a bead of sweat ran down my face and off of my nose.

"Where's my Knight in shining armor when I need him?" I gasped. "He should be here."

Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to the direction it came from to be greeted by an all too familiar face and voice.

"I am here, Dib."

"Oh, Zim." I paused to take a deep breath. "I knew you'd come for me."

"I'm sorry, Dib, but the costume store didn't have any knight suits left and I couldn't afford a white horse. This," He gestured towards himself. "Will have to do."

Zim went behind me and I let him slide my arms out of the straps. I stretched and moaned. Luckily, I was able to stand up straight.

"Thanks, Zim."

Zim swung my backpack over his shoulder and nearly lost his balance.

"IRK, Dib! What do you have on this thing? Bricks?"

"No," I crossed my arms and eyed him. "I have my text books and homework." I pushed my glasses closer to my face. "That's all, _Zim_."

"Sure doesn't feel like text books." Zim groaned. After a minute, he grimaced and shuddered. "Dib? My back really itches. Do you think you could…"

I tilted my head slightly and smiled. "Sure, Zim."

I went behind him and lifted his magenta INVADER'S shirt. The first thing I noticed was between Zim's shoulder blades. Right above his gray and pink pak were red raised bumps that really contrasted his green skin, which seemed to be really irritated.

"Hey, Zim? You're broken out."

"Ugh, am I?"

"Yeah," I told him. I took my nails and dragged them across the red area. Zim arched his back closer to me, which I took as a gesture that he didn't want me to stop. So, I continued to scratch his terribly red back. While I did, I started trying to figure out why Zim's back was like this. "You're not allergic to anything, are you Zim?"

It took him a moment to answer. "Not that I know of."

For a minute, I doubted him. I'm terribly allergic to poison IVY and have a really bad reaction to it. I'd break out pretty badly, almost how Zim's back was.

"Harder." Zim commanded.

I pretended not to hear him.

"Harder." Zim repeated.

"I don't want to hurt you. I mean-"

"_Harder._" He snapped.

I pressed harder as I continued to scratch his back.

Eventually, my arm got tired.

"Better?" I asked.

Zim sighed deeply. "Much. Thank you, Dib."

I pulled Zim's shirt down and walked to his side, putting my arm around him and leaning closer to his incredibly cool IRKEN skin. Zim put his arm around me. The walk to the base seemed to take forever. As soon as we got close, I ran ahead.

Zim always kept the security on, so I had to get past them. I've learned from previous experiences that the lasers singe your skin. The garden gnomes eyes glowed and the small cannons aimed at me. I leapt up into the air into a back flip, allowing the gnomes to shoot lasers at each other. I landed, hitting the ground and rolling a few times before ending up on my stomach and in front of Zim's base door.

"That hurt." I whimpered.

Zim staggered up behind me. "Would you quit showing off and open the damn door already?"

"Heh. Oops." I felt my face heat up. I mean, I DID just fall on my ass in front of my boyfriend. "Sorry Zim."

I stood and steadied myself. I kicked the door open and jumped to the side as Zim stumbled through the doorway, the weight of my backpack severely throwing off his balance. He tripped over his own feet and fell. I bit my lower lip, stifling my laugh. It was just too funny. I was barely able to speak, but I didn't want to be rude.

"Y-Y-You okay, Z-Z-Zim?"

"I just fell. How do you _think_ I feel?"

I couldn't hold it in any longer and busted out laughing. Zim, still on the ground, rested his head on his arm. He glared up at me. It was that "I love you, Dib, but this is too much" look.

"Come on, it's not that funny!" Zim leaned forward a little when he said 'that'.

I continued laughing. My sides were hurting now, but I couldn't stop laughing. Grabbing at my stomach, I tried catching my breath. I eventually stopped laughing and cleared my throat.

"Oh God, Zim. I'm sorry." I took a breath between each word that came out of me. I sighed, finally calming down. "Let me help you up."

I gave Zim my hand. He grabbed my wrist and starting to pull himself up. He got maybe halfway off the floor when he smirked, tugged my wrist and pulled me down. I yelped. I saw a quick flash of white as the side of my face met the cold, hard tiled floor of Zim's base.

"Ow." I moaned.

There was another flash of white and Zim was kneeling next to me undisguised. His magenta eyes gazed worriedly at me.

"Are you alright?"

I couldn't speak for a minute. My mouth was open, I could tell it was, but I couldn't say anything. I felt Zim's gloved hand run through my hair. For a minute it felt like I couldn't breathe. Zim apparently could tell that I couldn't breathe and he gently rubbed my back. I coughed and took a few breaths before answering.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"You don't sound ok."

I groaned and pushed myself up. Zim never believed me when I told him I was alright. The smallest cry of pain that escapes my mouth worries Zim more than it should. I do admit, though, I like all the attention he gives me. Zim wrapped his arm around me.

"I'm sorry." He stammered. "I really have to be more careful…"

"It's alright Zim, really."

A pain shot through the center of my hand. I took my good hand and held my wrist, supporting it. _Great! If Zim finds out about my hand, he'll make a big fuss over it.._ I gazed down at it. _I've broken my hand before and this feels nothing like it…probably a sprain or something._

Zim stared into my eyes. I stared back. I knew what he was doing and I knew not to blink. Zim was staring into me and scanning my brainwaves to make sure I was alright mentally, physically, and emotionally. It's an IRKEN thing. I try to hide things from him sometimes, but only if I really didn't want him to know. I found out that, sometimes, it didn't work.

He was still looking into my eyes as he said, "You're hand is injured."

I looked down and looked up. I shook my head. "It's nothing, Zim."

He leaned closed and put his gloved hand under my limp hand. A whimper slipped out of me as he lifted it slowly. Zim shook his head and glanced up at me.

"As I said before, you're injured."

I sighed. "Yeah, it does hurt a little."

"A little, or a _little_."

"A _little_, Zim. Nothing that you have to worry about."

It hurt a lot more than I had told Zim, but I really didn't want him to worry about it.

"Is it bleeding?"

I looked at it. Looking at it made it hurt more. The burning pain stung my eyes, causing me to tear up a little. I shook my head. "No," My voice cracked. _Shit! Now he'll know I hurt…_

"Are you sure you're ok? Do you need me to cast it or anything?"

"No, I'm alright, Zim." Still on the ground, I glanced up at the cock. It was now 4:21. "Can we get to my homework now?"

Zim smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess we could."

Zim pulled me off the ground (I gave him my good hand). I plopped down on his couch as he began to go through my backpack. I closed my eyes for a moment but was startled awake by a piercing scream. Zim was on the base floor, clutching his stomach. He was breathing heavily and his magenta eyes were squeezed shut. A small vile was on the floor next to him, the contents spilt on the floor. I quickly pieced it together. That was my crushed garlic. That's what caused Zim's rash. That made sense. I grabbed the broom out of the corner and swept it outside of Zim's base. I slammed the door and ran over to Zim. I knelt down next to him worried.

"I'm sorry, Zim! I-I-I completely forgot a-a-about the-"

Before I said another word, Zim put one of his gloved fingers on my mouth. "It's alright," He coughed. "I'm alright."

I was confused. "So, you're not going to die or anything?"

Zim coughed a few more times. "No," He choked. "That wasn't enough to kill me. It was only enough to set off my reaction, that's all."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" I repeated. I felt absolutely terrible. I didn't mean to hurt Zim.

"I'm ok, Dib."

I then broke down sobbing. I remembered the last time I screwed up big time which didn't help my case. It was when I fought with my dad over something…I think it might have been about the whole "I'm dating a guy. Get over it." thing. Zim hugged me to him. I sniffled a few times. Whenever I cried, you could tell that I had. My eyes got red along with the rest of my face. My throat and stomach were entangled in the worst knot ever. Zim's embrace made everything better though. Zim took his hand and held the side of my face, making me look into his eyes. He smiled.

"Everyone makes mistakes, even me."

I sniffled and nodded. I was then barely able to say, "I seem to make more mistakes than anyone else."

"Well, now you know for next time: No garlic around me."

"Yeah," My voice was barely a whisper.

Zim sighed and brought me closer to him. For the first time in over 30 minutes, I smiled. We sat on his base floor for a few more minutes.

"Wait. What time did you say it was, Dib?"

"Well, it's 4:30 now."

"We'd better get your homework done then."

"Why? What's the hurry?"

"Tonight's the night of the comets."

How I forgot, I don't know. I guess, with all that's been going on lately, I might have forgot. "Oh, yeah!"

"You want to go, don't you?"

"Early. I want to get a good spot."

"We'd better get going!"

Tonight would be a good night. Watching comets with my alien vampire boyfriend. I hope every will go alright…


End file.
